


Come On Demon Dean, Light My DoubtFire

by shrek



Category: Mrs. Doubtfire, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, M/M, Other, robin williams - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 10 SPECULATON - Dean goes into the strip club and meets a lovely lass named Mrs. Doubtfire. The attraction is, unfortunately for Demon Dean, unrequited..apparently. Dean does karaoke, Sam and Castiel try to find and stop Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Demon Dean, Light My DoubtFire

Demon Dean was in a strip club, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the scantily clad women dancing on the stage. He only had eyes for one gorgeous woman sitting in the strip club. She was an older lady. Dean approached her. 

"Well, hello there." he said slyly. 

The older lady eyed him up and down. "What do you want?" she asked in a flat, manly voice. 

Demon Dean was taken aback by the voice. "Your voice, it's not what I expected. It's lovely." 

The older lady cleared her throat and spoke in a more womanly tone of voice. "Oh, goodness me! Pardon me, I just had to clear me throat. Alright now, dearie! I must be on my way." 

"Wait!" Dean called out and grabbed her wrist, "I haven't even caught your name!" 

"I'm Mrs. Doubtfire." she replied.

Dean grinned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Doubtfire. A Nice name." He brought his attention back to the woman's delicate face. "I'm Dean. So how does a nice little lady like you end up in a place like this?" 

"I.. That's my grand-daughter up there. I was just watching her." 

"She's very talented. Must have gotten that from her grandmother." Dean said with a wink. Mrs. Doubtfire looked slightly distressed. 

"Would you excuse me?" she asked without waiting for an answer. 

"The one that got away.." Demon Dean said to himself as he watched the foxy older woman walk towards the bathroom with her large handbag. 

\---------

Sam was driving and talking on a cell phone to Castiel. "Any word on Dean?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately. I've been unable to track him. Wait.." Castiel paused for a moment. 

"Cas? You ok?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. I think I know where Dean may be. There's a strip club." Castiel proceeded to give Sam the details about the location. 

"Thanks, Cas. See you there?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not. But Sam?" Castiel questioned the younger Winchester brother. 

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Take care of Dean." 

"I will." 

The two shared a moment of emotional silence and then said their goodbyes. Sam drove to Dean's possible location. 

\----------

Dean got tired of waiting for Mrs. Doubtfire, so he headed right into the women's restroom to look for her. "Mrs. Doubtfire? I don't doubt the Fire you've lit inside me. Mrs. Doubtfire? You there?" Dean kept asking and knocking on all the stalls. 

A man walked out of one of the stalls. "Oh, sorry. I was looking for a woman. An older, but extremely attractive, woman. She's called Mrs. Doubtfire?" Dean started asking the man, not letting him leave the restroom until he answered. "Say, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Robin Williams? Yeah, nearly identical! Oh, am I blocking your way to the exit? I'm sorry. You'll tell me if you see my woman, won't you?" 

"Uh.. Sure." the man replied. 

"Gee, his handbag looked so much like Mrs. Doubtfire's! I should have asked him where he got it. Blast!" Demon Dean yelled to himself. The women in the restroom gave Dean strange looks and insisted that he leave at once. 

Dean left the women's bathroom and went directly to the karaoke machine. He selected "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran to sing. 

"Mrs. Doubtfire, you light my fire, woman I desire, I'm on a hunt I'm after youuuu! I smell like I sound, where is Mrs. Doubt, and i'm hungry like the WoooooOOOoOOoOL-" before Dean could finish singing, someone unplugged his microphone. The crowd booed relentlessly. Demon Dean's eyes flashed black and he started tearing up the place, terrorizing all the patrons. Once his power was made clear, he turned the karaoke back on. This time, it was "Light My Fire" by The Doors. "Come on Mrs. Doubtfi-ire. I don't doubt how much you light my fire," Dean sang through the whole track. He was having so much fun as a demon. 

\----------

Outside of the strip club, Sam sat in his car, using binoculars to try to see in the building. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything. He went inside to check it out. 

After Sam stepped out of his car, Castiel appeared. Sam was startled. "Hey, Cas." 

"We haven't got much time, Sam." Castiel said as he lead the way into the bar. He opened the doors with his angel telepathy as Dean sang along to The Doors with his own crude lyrics. 

"Come on Mrs. Doubt...FIREEEEEEEEEE" Dean stopped in the middle of his big finale. "Sam? Cas?" he dropped the microphone and demon-teleported right out of there. 

"Drat!" Castiel said. 

"We'll get him next time!" Sam said. 

Cas just looked at Sam and teleported away.


End file.
